


I've Seen My Neighbor Naked

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Blood, Collage Student!Luke, Collage Student!Michael, Collage Student!Niall, F/F, Fashion Model Louis, Feminization, M/M, Porn, Porn Star!Ashton, Porn Star!Calum, Porn Star!Luke, Self Harm, Sorry Li, Sugar Daddy!Zayn, Sugar baby!Niall, Top!Michael, bottom!Luke, butler!Liam, end game cashton and muke, top!Calum, top!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is a porn star. Michael runs across two videos of him with Ashton and Calum two really famous porn stars. When said boy moves into the house next door will feels come out?<br/>© MusicIsMyBoyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Join the Porn Biz Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea at like Three in the morning and got to it around 9 so here. If you're new or old to reading this I didn't like the way I made this start so I'm rewriting it in a more realistic way with a lot of porn and feelings.

Luke yawned stretching his arms above his head. His top stretched showing off his mid-rif. Smiling as he heard the pops of his back. Shuffling over to the mirror he loooked in the mirror wincing at the smudged eye-liner and mascara. Grabbing his container of make-up wipes he wiped his eyes and cheeks smiling at his reflection. Opening his closet he picked out an over-sized black sweater and some leggings that said POW! all over them. Grabbing his UGGs he lined his eyes and put on some sparlly lip gloss before grabbing his bag and leaving for his collage. 

"Hey Luke." Niall said just slipping on his shoes to leave with him. 

"Hey." 

"Oh my gosh that is such a cute outfit. Zayn! I'm gonna go shopping after classes." Nialk squealed turning to the stairs.

"Alright. Love you babe." Zayn called back.

"Love you too. Bye."

While they walked to collage Luke wondered if he should move and give Zayn and Niall some space. They were great friends and they didn't mind that he stayed but he felt like they were holding back because of him and he didn't want that for his friends they had done so much for him and he couldn't lean on them forever. As they walked someone wasn't watching where they were going and bumped into Luke. This guy was tall with honey colored curls and hazel eyes. He had a faint blush on his cheeks and some glasses perched on his nose. Luke's eyes travled lower seeing a Nirvana singlet anf skinny jeans with worn VANs.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm in a hurry and wasn't looking and," the guys eyes finally flicked up to look at Luke."-wow you are really pretty."

"Thank you and it's quite all right I was lost in my thoughts and wasn't looking." Luke blushed looking at the ground.

"Well nice to meet you. . ."

"Luke."

"Well I'm Ashton. Nice to meet you Luke. Bye." 

Ashton continued to walk down the street. Luke turned to Niall eyes wide. He smiled taking on last look at Ashton before continuing with Niall.

"Y'know Ni I was thinkin' about getting my own house. I have all that money saved up and I think it's time I moved out."

"Are you sure? If this is about wanting to give Zayn and I space then don't worry about it."

"No I just want to start living a more eventful lofe. Like learning and stuff." 

"Well can Zayn at least buy you the house?"

"I really don't want you guys to but I knos you and you will push me to say yes so if Zayn says yes then yeah."

Nialk grinned going a little faster to the campus. When they walked onto the grounds Niall said they would meet up at lunch. Luke nodded and waved walking to his first class. When Luke walked in Michaek eyed him with interest. He's really cute and he really liked him but they just didn't talk all that much. He wondered if he could find another way to get to know Luke. Maybe he would look him up some time. Luke looked back seeing Michael looking at him. Michael's eyes snapped to the front a faint blush tinting his cheeks. He watched as the professor walked to the front. About half way through class he almoat fell asleep. Rubbing his eyes he blinked trying to pay attention. He couldn't wait for lunch he totally ditched breakfast in too much of a hurry to get to school. The bell rang and Michael shot out of his seat. Walking down the hall he whipped around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Luke.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Me and my friend Niall are going to lunch do you wanna come?"

"Yeah that woukd be nice."

Time after that flew as he had dread to make himself look like a dork in front of Luke. Theu went to a small café. Getting seated after food they all got introductions then they made small conversation with each other. The bell chimed above thw door drawing their attention. There was a tall curly haired guy with expensive clothes and sunglasses. Next to him was a small curvy looking boy with desiner clothes. Luke's eyebrows raised wondering what two people like them were doing in a poor peoples place. Luke went to sip his tea seeing that he was out.

"I'll be right back I gotta get some more tea."

The pair were atill deciding as Luke walked up.

"You can go on ahead."

Luke nodded as thanks. He ordered his tea and a muffin for Michaek bwcause he saw him eyeing them earlier. He tried not to feel swlf consious as he heard the two talking about him.

"He's perfect Haz. Ask him."

"Are you sure Lou?"

"Yes. Just look at him. He wilk be perfect for it."

"Alright I suppose."

Luke wanted to giggle at what they thought qould be a whisper but he didn't. The nice cashier handed him his order amiling softly at him.

"I like your outfit." The small one said.

"Oh thank you."

The small one smiled at him pinching the side of the tall one

 

"Hey. I'm Harry Stykes and I was wondering if you wanted a job?"

"Well I guess that would depend on the job."

"This may sound weird but do you want to work for my Porn Induatry.?"

Luke blinked and he blushed. Looking between the two he bit his lip.

"Um sure I mean I don't know."

"Here give mw ypur number and we will talk about it further tomorrow."

"Sure."

Luke handed his phone to Harry watching as he programed it. Taking his phone he walked back to the table. Niall raised his eyebrows eyes flicking over to the two. Luke nodded. The three finished lunch leaving

 

"Well this was fun. We will have to do it again sometime."

Michael and Niall nodded before Michael left.

"Soooooo. . ."

"They want me to join a porn industry."


	2. I won't get diseases right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry calls Åuke and they talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. Sorry to anyone who doesn't like it as in writing ect. if you could do me a favor in the comments that would be great. Please tell me where you think i could have improvement with anything. Btw I will be going back and fixing stuff there too so do that pls. I want you to have the best reading experiece. FYI i don't know how porn industrys work i just know they make porn and stuff so sorry if its not right.

Niall stared at Luke blinking at him then shaking his head.

"Ok what did they really want?"

"Ni I'm being serious. Harry said we would talk it over."

Niall's eyes went wide and he stared at Luke making sure he wasn't taking the piss.

"I need to shop like right now."

"Then go."

Niall nodded rubbing his temples like he was the one who got asked to join. Luke rolled his eyes at Niall's dramatics. It was only some randoæ guy he didn't know asking if he wanted to basically fuck people on camera. He wouldn't get any diseases right? No that couldn't be because if they have diseases they wouldn't be working there.

"I'll catch you later I gotta go."

"Ok. When I get home I'm talking to Zayn about this house thing."

Luke nodded turning and walking to the collage grounds. When he got a few feet away hus phone vibrated. Grabbing it put and sheilding the screen from the sun he looked at the message.

*Hello. It's Harry. I checked my schedule and I can talk to you tomorrow at 10 in the morning. Does that work for you?*

-Yeah that's fine. Question will I get diseases?-

*Ha ha no*

-Ok-

Luke put away his phone going back to the campus. Walking to his last class he waited until the current one got out to start his. When the bell rang he got up gping inside. Michael walked in after balancing a bunch of books. One fell landing on Luke's desk. Luke held the book out to him.

"Oh hey Luke. What did that guy at the café want?"

"Oh nothing just taåking to me about my outfit."

"Cool."

The bell ramg and everyone sat paying attention to the teacher. Taking notes on what she was teaching Luke kept thinking about how he might get a job as a Porn Star. He briefley wondered if that guy he ran into was a Porn Star. He giggled mentally. Wouldn't that just be his luck. He blinked when he heard the bell. Was class already over? Gathering his things he walked out thinking what all classwork he had. Finally getting home he did all his class work befpre glancing at the clock. It was definatley time for a nap. Well that nap turned into aleeping until 9:30. Luke glanced at the clock ready to sleep more before he remembered taliking qith Harry today. Shrieking he put his pants on and threw on his pants. Styling his hair amd redoing his make-up he pulled on his shoes and lookingøfor a coat in case they left. The door bell interuppted his search. Running to the door he opened it. Harry and Louis stood on his door step. Luke's brow furrowed he knows he didn't give them his address. They walked in sitting at the table.

"Um how did you know where I live."

"I know Zayn."

Was all the explination he got. He sat across from them waiting.

"Ok so what I'm thinkin is we put you with Calum for your first then you get used to the building and do a shhot with Ash and then you have some fame and we start working on other stuff next ok?"

"Uh sure?"

"Good any questions?"

"Will it interfere with my collage stuff?"

"No."

"Ok. Thats it."

"We will pick you up around the 16th ok?"

"Yeah."


	3. This Is One Way To Get To Know You(r Body)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking into the building he stared at the towering place. So they filmed porn here then? Luke didn't know what he expected a Porn Industry to look like. Maybe a hotel? A Mansion? Nope this was more like a castle. A big intimidating Castle looking building. Was there a dungeon or was it on the roof? He supposed that it would have to be big because of all the different scenes but this big?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Terribly (in my opinion) writen smut. Sorry for spelling mistakes. Will fix them later. I figured you guys deserve a longish chapter so here ya go

The 16th came quickly for Luke. He was nervous for sure. He was about to let some one he barley knew kiss him and fuck him. It was kinda scary if you thought about it too much. But that's why he kept him mind off of it by talking to Niall and Liam. When Harry showed up they got into a fancy car with a driver. Harry told him to just relax and enjoy the pleasure and that they will make sure the cameras aren't obious. He will have a bit of time to talk with Calum and decide who tops and such. They would be doing some role playing. Walking into the building he stared at the towering place. So they filmed porn here then? Luke didn't know what he expected a Porn Industry to look like. Maybe a hotel? A Mansion? Nope this was more like a castle. A big intimidating Castle looking building. Was there a dungeon or was it on the roof? He supposed that it would have to be big because of all the different scenes but this big? Following him through a series of hall ways to an elevator they rode up stopping on the 10th floor. Ten! Going into the room labeled 'Clothes Dresser'. Luke pondered on what that could mean for a moment before he saw the room. Walking in he saw what it meant. There was a step stool in the center with a closet of fabrics and a sewing machine sitting on a table. There was a window with a green screen behind it. On the other side of the wall was a bed with various clothes designer tools on the walls and table.

"Cal come here!"

A tall tan asian looking kid walked through the door way to the left. Luke took him in seeing he was actually very attracive. Harry smiled at him.

"Hey so this is Luke. He is the new kid I told you about on the 9th. He hasn't done a porn shoot before so if you coukd help him while I talk to the writers and camera guys we can get this going."

"Yeah that will be fine."

Harry smiled again nodding his head at Luke

 

"Follow him."

Luke nodded stepping towards Calum. Harry took Louis' hand dragging him out of the room. Calum gently wrapped his huge hands around Luke's wrist taking him into a room resemblong a lounge

 

"Hi. I'm Calum."

"Luke."

"Well Luke I don't know what Haz told you to soothe your nerves but have you ever done acting?"

"Yes. When I was young I was in alot of plays and I took Drama."

"Good. Well basically all you have to do is act."

Luke nodded seeing the logic in that. Porn Stars were just actors in xxx rated movies.

"So Luke tell me a bit about yourself."

"Um I'm 19 and I am going to collage for Acting. I play guitar and sing sometimes. Right now I live with my friend Niall and his boyfriend Zayn."

"Lime as in Zayn Malik and Niall Horan?"

"Yeah."

"Nice. Well I'm 21. I play the bass and do a bit of singing. I used to work in a strip club for girls until Harry offered me this job."

"I see."

Harry came in with two scripts.

"You guys don't have that many lines but here."

Harry handed the two the scripts and left the room again. Luke read over the script. It was pretty generic lines. Luke comes in to get a suit made and Calum compliments his body. Luke compliments his. Calum says if ge coukd get to know Luke's body better the suit would be better then sex.

"Questions for you. Are you a virgin and Top or bottom?"

"No and bottom."

"Perfect."

Louis came in this time stopping by Luke's chair.

"You boys ready?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

The nervousness was still there but barley. He was comfortable around Calum and he was only acting. Walking into the shoot Luke noticed there was yet another set in the room. It had a door leading to the fitting room. This one had a counter with a cash register and more windows along with a door with a sign and green screen. 

"Alright boys. We're gonna get yoy changed then we will be shooting. On the sex part just do what feels natural there." Harry said then pointed over to the door labeled dressing room. When Luke and Calum stepped in Luke was put into sone skinny jeans and a green and black flannel. He saw Calum in a button up shirt with a vest several props stretching the fabric. He wore black skinny jeans as well. They walked out to the shoot and a lady stood him on a black 'x'. Calum was placed by the behind the counter. 

"When I say action Luke go in and walk up to the counter. The rest was on the script."

Luke nodded getting into character. 

"Action."

Luke opened the door walking up to the counter. He watched as Calum straightened eyes flicking over his body. He smiled at Luke eyes flicking to the clock.

"Hello. You must be Mr.Sandoval. Here for a suit correct?"

"Yeah. It's for my brothers wedding."

Calum nodded walking out from behind the counter and standing next to Luke who looked small in comparison. (Yes Luke is shorter in this one.) 

"Well follow me and we can get started."

Calum walked through the door holding it open for Luke. Luke walked in standing next to the stool. Calum walked over tapping the stool twice with his foot. Luke stood up on it almost as tall as Calum now. Calum walked over to the closet holing up a navy fabric and a black fabric. Luke pointed to the black. Calum nodded taking out the rolk and walking back over to the blonde. Setting the roll on the ground he pulled a yellow measuring tape out of hus pocket. He measured Luke's waist and leg length before pipping up.

"You know you have a very fit body. I'm sure many women are after you."

"Oh no. I'm actualy gay. Thank you. I think you're pretty fit too."

"Yeah?"

Calum's hand brushed over his dick making him tense slightly. 

'Definatley." Luke breathed eyeing Calum's body.

Calum blushed slightly before spreading Luke's arms and measuring his atms and torso jotting down the numbers. When he moved behind Luke he ran his hands down the blinde's back making sure to touch his bum. He leaned down a bit so he was whispering in Luke's ear.

"You know this woukd be a lot easier if I could see your body." Calum purred as he unbottoned the smaller boys shirt a bit and letting his vest fall to the floor. Luke shuddered letting his mind wonder for a bit not giving an answer. Calum's hands ran across his chest brushing over his nipples as he kissed his neck.

"What do you say babe?"

"Here? What if someone were to walk by and see? A customer or just a stranger?"

"Doesn't that make this so much hotter though?" 

Luke nodded swallowing heavily feeling his body get hot at the thought of someone seeing them.

"Do you make this offer to everyone or am I just special?"

"You are just special." Calum mumbled popping the button on Luke's jeans and sliding down the zipper. The dark haired boy unbuttoned his shirt letting it also fall to the floor. Circling back to the front of the smaller boy he smirked as he saw Luke.'s eyes travel over his chest. Leaning in he made sure to watch Luke to make sure he wasn't uncomfortable. Their lips brushed before Luke leaned in a bit pressing hus lips against Calum's harder and wrapping his arms around his neck. The taller boys hand slid into the undone pants palming Luke's erection making him moan into his mouth. He toon this opportunity to lick into the youngers mouth sucking on his tongue slightly before sliding his own tongue against Luke's. Their tongues tangled together briefly before Calum broke the kiss taking Luke's bottom lip between his teeth and tugging it with him. He let go watching it snap back.

"I know somewhere more comfortable thus can happen." Calum breathed against Luke's skin helping him down.

They walked to the door leading to the bedroom walking inside. Calum pushed Luke down watching him pull his legs onto the bed. Sliding off the blindes shoes and socks he shed his own before climbing on the bed and slotting a leg between Luke's. Slowly laying his larger body on the smaller one underneath him he kissed Luke again feeling his small hands trail over his back. Rolling his hips down into the blondes he swallowed the moans he drew out of Luke continuing the rolling motion. When the broke away for air Luke moaned out loud tilting hus head when he felt the hot press of Calum's lips against his neck. Calum found the sweet spot on his neck making Luke whine. Calum lifted his body so he could undo the rest of Luke's shirt. Luke lifted up a bit to get the shirt off his body the warm fabric doing nothing to help his quickly heating body. The cool sheets were a sharp contrast to the hot touch of Calum. Said boy was working his way down Luke's chest to his collar bones. Wetly mouthing at them he left several marks on them before travling lower to get to the blondes nipples. Sucking on one he rolled the other not knowing how sensitive Luke's nipples were. Luke whined hips bucking and hands gripping Calum's thighs. Calum switched making Luke moan handd tightening on the taller boys thighs. Luke had forgotten how sensitive his body is. Calum moved off his body for a second peeling out of the skinny jeans and boxers. Luke's mouth watered at the sight of Calum's member. Calum stripped Luke out of the rest of his clothes. He saw Luke's eyes on his member. He brought a hand to his shaft pumping the heated skin. Luke crawled forward looking up at Calum through his lashes. Calum let go watching as Luke's small hand wrapped around his cock. Calum nodded in encouragement aching to feel Luke's warm wet mouth on his dick. Luke pumped him for a moment before wrapping his lips around the tip sucking lightly and running his tongue along the slit. Making his hand work the base he slowly relaxed his throat taking in more slowly. Swallowing around what he had already he hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder while taking in more. Calum's eyes watched as Luke took him inch by inch. He had been in this buisness for two years and no one has ever been able to get their nose to touch his stomach. Luke closed his eyes only about two inches from the. He knew he could but he wanted to taste Calum's length before taking it all. Bobbing his head he moaned around his mouthful swallowing down saliva and pre-come. Twisting his hand aroubd the base too he ran his tongue along the veins savoring the moans he heard from Calum. Letting go he took him to the hilt thanking whatever god(s) for his non-existant gag reflex. Calum's eyes snapped open as he felt Luke's nose nuzzling against his stomach. Harry's eyes widened from the Monitoring Room as did Louis' as they saw all of Calum's length disappear into Luke's mouth. The only one who got even close was Ashton and he was still two inches short. Calum moaned as Luke swallowed around Calum. His eyes opened as Luke pulled off. He could come from the sight that greeted him. Luke's lips were shiny with spit and pre-come. His chin had both and his blue eyes were blown wide the dark blue ring barley visible. His cheeks were slightly pink. 

"You can fuck my mouth if you want." Luke rasped voice rough from deep throating. He still pumped Calum looking up at him and wiping his chin.

Calum nodded watching as Luke opened his mouth guiding his hands into the blonde locks. Calum gripped them thrusting into Luke's mouth. His length disappeared into Luke's throat l. He could feel him swallowing around his length warm wet heat encasing his member. Pulling out of Luke he dragged him into a kiss licking into his already open mouth. Grabbing the lube he laid Luke down on his back mezmerised by hus facial expressions showing pure bliss even when he had Calum tugging on his hair and fucking his mouth. Slicking up three fingers he pushed one in to the first knuckle. Luke moaned rolling his hips down fucking himself on Calum's finger mind foggy from all the pleasure he was feeling. He closed his eyes playing with his own nipples and biting his lip. Sliding in the second finger he scissored them eyes flicking between his pink hole watching his fingers pump into Luke and his body looking at flushed skin hard nipples dark kiss swollen lips and pink tinyed cheeks. When he worked in his third finger and rubbed his finger tips all over the smaller boys prospate he looked at the lust blown blue eyes. Luke was obiously made for being a porn star. He was captivating and very sensitive. Pulling away his fingers he laid on the bed thanking Harry's clever mind for getting strawberry flavored lube. Flattening his tongue against Luke's puffy pink hole he licked a flat stripe over it not missing the broken moan that fell from Luke's lips. Dipping the tip of his tongue into Luke's hole he coukd taste the artificial strawberry flavor but under that he could taste Luke. The blonde boy was sweet yest musky at the same time. Calum groaned hands flattening against Luke's inner thighs. Flattening his tongue again and licking from his entrance to his balls taking the smooth sacs into hus mouth and sucking lightly. Luke moaned eyes squeezing shut. Calum decided if he didn't get inside Luke this instant his dick was going to fall off. Grabbing the bottle of lube again and a condom he ripped the foil sliding it onto hus length and slicking himself up further. Pulling Luke's hips up a bit he positioned the tip sliding into the tight hot hole. As he worked himself into Luke the blonde moaned pushing himself down loving the friction against his walls and the full feeling as Calum was fully encased in his heat. Calum momentarily worried Luke was one of those picky people who didn't kiss after you had your mouth on their arse hole but his worry dissolved as Luke pulled him into a kiss and rolling his hips a moan drawn out of him. Calum pulled out to the tip before thrusting into Luke moving his lips down the blondes neck. Luke whined hands gripping Calum's shoulders as he was pounded into. His swollen cock lay pressed against their stomachs sliding against them. The smoothness of Luke's stomach and the hard muscle of Calum's stomach making the nerves in his cock go into a frenzy. Calum kissed him again sliding his hands under Luke's back and lifting him up a bit. The new angle made Luke cry out as his prostate was constantly brushed with every thrust. Luke's eyes shut sparks of violet flashing in his vision from how tightly his eye lids were pressed together. Calum lifted Luke more so he was on his knees Luke's legs wrapped around his waist and his arms looped around his neck. The drag of Calum's cock against his walls made him clench tightly. Luke gasped as he felt warmth barley starting to pool in his belly.

"Fuck I'm close. Please let me ride you." Luke whined into Calum's ear. 

Calum was once again blown away but how natural sex seemed to Luke. Like he was a natural born sub. Calum's arms slid down to support Luke better when he unwrapped his legs. Luke unwrapped his legs feeling Calum slowly adjust so he could lay back. When the older boy began to lay back Luke let his arms fall so he could balance himself. Folding his legs he sat on Calum's cock rotating his hips making Calum's cock hit all the right places. Bracing his hands on Calum's slightly sweaty chest he lifted his hips before sliding back down. After getting a feel for it he started to bounce on Calum's cock. He felt the older boys muscles tense under his fingers. He moaned when Calum's hand wrapped around his cock jerking him in time with his rhythm.

"Fuck I'm close." Calum groaned as he wastched Luke's body move on his.

"Me too."

Luke clenched again making Calum tumble over the edge. He stopped bouncing just swiveling his hips as he rode out his orgasm. He felt bonless for a second moaning as the mind blowing pleasure he felt. Opening his eyes again he got off of Calum's softening shaft standing and stretching. He smiled as he rekebered he was in a Porn Shoot not just someone's bed. Harry and Louis came out of the Monitoring Room walking into the room. Louis nose wrinlkled at the heavy smell of sex through out the large room. Harry rolled his eyes pulling Louis along. Harry figured Luke has got to some different species. How could he not after deep throating the best endowed man they have and mind blowing sex then stand and stretch like all he did was run a couole blocks. 

"Wow Cal you looked like tge newbie in this video."

"I know. Luke is certainly somethin' else isn't he?"

"Yeah Ash is gonna be happy."


	4. So My Boyfriend and I Had Sex To Your Porn Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke goes home to rest up for school tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anotha chapter pals

Luke had to do a few last minute things then he could leave.

"So I have a bit of news for you." Harry stated trying to sound casual.

"Yeah?" Luke asked intrigued.

"You remember when you deep throated Calum and made him look like the newbie?"

"Mhmm." Luke hummed drumming his fingers on the table hoping Harry would hurry up and get to the point. 

Harry noticed this movement thinking for a moment. He really couldn't blame the kid. He just did his first porn shoot that lasted an hour and a half might he add but he was about to be told he was growing famous in the porn industry. Smiling to himself he decided he would let Luke come up with the idea but he would write the script.

"Well no one has ever taken all of Calum to the hilt and made him look like a begginer. So your fame in this industry is growing quickly from that alone. So I want you to come up with the role play for yours and Ashton's shoot in about a month ok?" Harry said eyes flicking over his face watching his reaction.

"Yeah I can do that."

Harry grinned standing up and leading him out the door.

"Great. Just keep me updated on your situation ok?"

"Yeah. Oh and Harry I have an appointment to get a tongue ring tomorrow but don't tell Ashton ok?"

"Don't worry my lips are sealed."

Luke smiled walking out of the building. Liam was there to get him.

"Hey Li."

"Hi Luke. So Porn huh?"

"Yeah. It was fun. Ever heard of Calum Hood?"

"Yeah. He's that one who is really well endowed in one of the places it counts. He had never had some one be able to make it to his stomach." Liam chuckled. "Why did you have a shoot with him?"

"Yeah."

"How far off were you two three inches?"

"Nah. I uh felt his abs with my nose."

Liam laughed looking at Luke in the rear veiw with a 'yeah right' look. His eyes widened as he saw Luke's serious expression.

"Hey Li can you roll down the windows? It's hot."

Liam rolled them down absorbing the information. He turned arpund handing Luke his phone.

"You did it prove it." Liam said in a triumphant tone.

Luke rolled his eyes looking up the video. Fast forwarding to the cock sucking he smiled at the closeness and angle the cameras got. You can see Calum's length going into his mouth then it changes so you see his nose nuzzling against his stomach. Rewinding a bit he paused it waiting for a red light and handing the phone to Liam. The buttler took it with a scoff looking down at the screen. He watched eyes going wide with amazement. The light turned green and he didn't start driving. Honking horns filled the air as Liam didn't move. Leaning out of the window he yelled at all the other drivers.

"Shut it I just watched my passenger deep throat Calum Hood all the way to the base!"

Liam sat back down driving the rest of the way to Niall and Zayn's. When he walked in two well fucked boys sat there staring at him in amazement. "We watched your video then we fucked." Luke rolled his eyes walking up to his room. Laying down he slept until he had to go to collage. At lunch he got his tongue pierced.


	5. I'll Point My Camera You Pose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Luke shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is taking so long but my phone kept fucking up so here's the chapter finally he was like my 7th attempt at writing it so here1

Luke walked into the familiar building going down white walls with plush red carpet up the elevator to the room labeled 'Luke and Ash Photo shoot.' When he got in Harry smiled waving him over.

"Hey Luke. Ash is running a bit late but I'm thinking that I will check on some stuff drop off the scripts and then we can start."

Luke nodded watching his retreating form go to the door. Grabbing out his phone he was playing Fruit Ninja when the door opened. He would have looked up if he hadn't been about to beat his score. Who ever it was decided now would be a great time to bump into Luke making him drop his phone. He was ready to turn and start cursing out this persons family when his eyes met semi familiar Hazel eyes.

"Wow we have got to stop meeting like this." Ashton giggles.

Now wait stop. This was Ashton Irwin one of the most dominating dirty talking Porn Stars in this place and he giggles? Well maybe he was one of those people whose traits don't carry to the bedroom. Luke is quiet but funny sweet and shy regularly. In the bedroom he is loud very submissive and ready to do whatever his partner said to him. From what he could tell just talking to Ashton a couple times is he is loud funny giggly and a bit girly at times. Luke felt shivers run through his body at how dominant he was going to be to Luke. Would he fuck his mouth or would he just let Luke? He was snapped out if his thoughts when Ashton pinched his side.

"Huh?" Was his intelligent answer.

"I said I know I told you that you are pretty but was it necessary to fuck my boyfriend just to get to me?" Ashton chuckled this time at Luke's blush.

"Well jealousy is the easiest emotion to use to my advantage so. . ." 

Ashton laughed pretending to wipe tears from his eyes.

"So his does the whole relationship thing work if you both work here?" Luke asked hoping he wasn't being too nosy.

"Well we both know that yes we may enjoy having sex with other people but we know we love each other and being together. No offense to you but this is just like sex. Get it?"

"Yeah and I'm not offended. I knew when he offered me the job that this was money and sex. I just work't expect to get along with you guys as much as I have."

"Yeah you got yourself a pair of class act friends." Ashton stated with a sincere expression on his face.

Harry ruined their mini moment by dropping their scripts on the table. He had three other girls with him along with Louis pressed against his side.

"Ok this is the receptionist in this video and these two will introduce themselves and explain have fun." Harry chirped .

Luke decided it would be good to look at these three if he was working with them. There was a girl at about 5ft 8in with long fire engine red hair Brown eyes a broad frame for a girl. She wore a graphic design tee with a jacket over it the sleeves pushed up to her elbows and black basketball shorts with converse. The next girl was 5ft 6in probably maybe? 5'5". She wore blue skinny jeans black flats and a fancy shirt. She was small and didn't really have curves like the other two. Short curly hair went to her shoulders and she had a light Brown unlike the other girls whose were so dark they could be mistaken for charcoal black. The last was 5ft 4in with long blonde curls bright greenish grayish blue eyes a curvy body. She was dessed in a pink dress with a retro black and white half coat with silver heels. Luke and Ashton did notice the looks going between the blonde and the red head.

"Hello I'm Raven and I'm in charge if this shoot." The tallest explained voice low for a girl and she acted like a boy. 

"I'm Millie her," she pointed to Raven who was sneaking a glance at the blonde again,"assistant."

"Hey I'm Omega and as you know I'll play my little part." The blonde said. Blushing under the gaze of Raven.

Raven clapped her hands looking at the two boys. She gestures to the scripts excitedly watching as all their eyes flicked over the paper. Luke noticed Millie shifting from foot to foot sticking close to Raven.

"I like this idea. Who came up with this.?" Ashton asked.

"Well my assistant and I." (Huge thanks to Hoodie for the idea. ;) )

Luke nodded in agreement to Ashton's words. It was cliché but also a new twist making it interesting. Omega nodded even though her part was over the first ten minutes of the video.

"Ok so now clothes. Millie is going to give you your outfits and I'm gonna check all the cameras." Raven stated pushing the four towards the dressing room. 

When they got inside Millie helped Omega first giving her a black striped skirt that went to her mid thigh a white button up and a black button up vest to go over it. Ashton was handed a white button up with the sleeves rolled to the elbow. He wore blue jeans and some tan shoes. Luke was then handed a tight black shirt tight black skinny jeans black VANS and a green and black flannel. Millie then grabbed ripped skinny jeans a black leather jacket with many trinkets and patches white leather finger less gloves and some sun glasses with black boots. The three partially naked actors looked at the clothes with curiously. She blushed scurring out of the room. Raven laughed at her shaking her head as she walked in to three now fully naked actors. She didn't bat an eye addressing them all. "Those clothes are for Luke's photoshoot in the scene." The three nodded and Raven turned to the blonde. She moved in closer to he watching her start to tense not in fear but in submission. Raven walked even closer to where the girls breath could be felt on each other. Ashton wondered briefly if Raven was descendant of wolves. She growled against Omega's neck biting down softly. They heard the shorter girls breath hitch in the eerily silent room. Ashton smiled to himself seeing the other Alpha in the room dominating over the other Omega. (Ha ha ha ha.) He could see from the corner of his eye Luke was staring with want dancing in his eyes. Ashton briefly wondered if Luke wanted the intimacy or the dominance. Maybe both. His thoughts were interrupted by a moan. He looked over seeing Raven kissing Omega and her right hand kneeding the flesh of her bum the other rolling her nipple between her pointer and thumb. Raven's lips tracked lower to her stomach and lower to her cunt. She spread Omega's lips flattering her tongue and everyone in the room saw the silver ball in the middle of her tongue. Circling that cold metal around her clit Omega gasped hands clenching at her side really wanting to tangle into Raven's red hair. Raven pulled back looking up at Omega seeing the conflict on her face. "Go ahead." Raven mumbles pushing her tongue into her entrance again. Omega fingers were twisting and tugging at the red hair making Raven moan vibrations traveling through Omega. Bringing up her hand she plunged two digits into the blonde making her moan loudly and fuck. Ashton and Luke both knew they were gay but damn. That was hot. Raven pumped her fingers into the blonde while her mouth was on her clit cold metal making her fall over the edge cumming into Raven's hand. Raven stood again kissing Omega swallowing the moan she made. Letting the cum drip from her hand onto Omega's breasts she sucked them clean and kissed her neck again. "Mine." Omega whimpered nodding. Raven grabbed the clipboard handing it to Omega. The girl got her silent question scrubbing out her phone number with little hearts around her name. Raven smiled pulling her into a kiss. "Good girl." Raven purrs when she pulled away taking the clip board and going back to the cameras. Omega got dressed quickly as did Luke and Ashton both boys sporting semis. Ashton turned looking at Luke. "Do that tongue piercing was pretty hot." "Yeah." Luke agreed feeling his. "Wish you had one. That would be really fun." Luke nodded again smiling to himself. They all stood waiting further instruction. Millie was glaring at Raven. "What?" Raven asked with a tone of innocence. "Could't keep it in your pants hmm?" She asked disapproval lacing her tone. "Well I got a phone number so I say it was worth it brat." Millie huffed. Luke took this silence as a chance to look at the set. The first room was obviously a waiting room. It had white walls with pictures of various models and a black leather couch on the left wall. The door was by the couch and a force table sat in the center of the room. On the other side of the table was two white plush chairs. The carpet was white purple blue red and pink polka dots. There was a mahogany desk with various picture frames a window with green screen. Sat on the desk was a hot pink computer and a lavender key board blue mouse and mouse pad. There was a plastic square for the black rolling chair. In the next scene there were professional camera lights like what they would being to the school on picture day and a wall full of props. This room was huge holding a bed in the corner a couch on the opposite wall and there was a motorcycle on the side of the room. He nodded taking in the set. Behind the props and bed was green screen. Raven and Millie finally quit having the glare down of the century as Millie finally looked away with a hmph. "Ok so Luke go stand on the 'x' by the door on the outside. Ash I want you in the props slash photo room." Raven stood taking Omega's hand and leading her to the rolling chair. "And I want you here." She said dipping down to kiss her two fingers plunging into her. "Be good and get a reward." Omega nodded frantically taking the prop glasses from Raven's free hand. Raven pulled her fingers away sucking them clean. Settling back in her chair she watched as Omega got ready for the camera. "Alright and in 3. . .2. . .1." She started filming watching the monitors. Ashton walked over to the door peeking his head into the waiting room. "What's left for today?" "You have Mr.Summers coming in about 10 minutes. You guys are doing a new shoot for a magazine he is staring in. Something about motorcycles." She said looking at the computer screen. Ashton nodded looking at the clock thoughtfully. "Well send him back when he gets here." She nodded going back to typing. Ashton closed the door moving the motorcycle to the desired spot marked by 'x's on the floor. Luke walked in as Raven nodded at him. Omega looked up seeing him. She turned in her chair folding her hands on top of her desk. "Hello Mr.Summers how are you today?" "I'm fine thank you." "Well he's in the other room just over there. Go ahead." She stated in a flat tone pointing to the door. Luke nodded in thanks stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking to the door. He was about to open it when Ashton pulled the door open. His eyes flicked over Luke a smirk crossing his features. He stepped to the side so a blushing Luke could enter. "That's it for today yeah?" "Yes Mr.Irwin." "Thank you. Go on home early today eh Mrs.Nectear." "Thanks." She called as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the door off the scene set. She settled next to Raven being rewarded with a kiss. Ashton closed the door turning back to Luke. "Hello Mr.Summers-" "Please call me Jasey." "Jasey then. The magazine you are modeling for left the clothes they want you in over there. Go ahead and change then we will start snapping photos." Luke nodded walking over to the clothes stripping down he changed quickly folding his other clothes and laying them on the table. "Ok now if you could first go over to the couch I will hold up a card with a pose and you mimic it then I take the picture ok?" "Yeah." Luke walked over to the couch looking over at Ashton. Ashton held up a card with the model laying on the couch with their right leg bent so their foot is on the couch and the right arm bent behind their head and looking over at the camera but not at the lense. Luke mimiced the pose listening to the click of the camera seeing the flash from the lights. Ashton held another card up with them laying on their stomach looking away left arm hanging off the couch and legs crossed. He laid down hearing the click. "Alright Jasey can you go over to the motorcycle then same thing. Luke nodded getting up and walking to the motorcycle. Ashton held a card up with him standing facing the side of the bike foot on the foot rest hands on his hips looking down at the bike. He did notice Luke now making his character look nervous. Ashton smiled at he saw Luke's character get nervous looking. He snapped the picture letting the camera fall the strap holding it stretching around his neck and making the camera bounce back up. He unclipped the strap setting the camera on the table. Slowly walking over to Luke he pulled him away from the bike to his chest. Luke gasped feeling the hard thick member against his bum. Ashton's lips were against his neck arms around his waist. "You look so nervous and tense. Why not relax a bit hmm?" Luke bit his lip as Ashton's lips pressed harder sucking a bit. The blonde brought his arms up to circle around Ashton's neck tilting his head back against Ashton's shoulder. He felt his hot lips press further up his neck lighting his skin with hot fire. "Well maybe you could help me with that. . . " He trailed off seductivley hips pushing back against his slightly. "Yeah that can be arranged." Ashton breathed against Luke's hot skin wanting nothing more than to rip off their clothes and fuck him. Luke turned in Ashton's arms kissing him. Ashton licked at the seam of his lips making a deep growing sound when Luke didn't open his mouth. The blonde pulled away looking into Hazel eyes that screamed dominance making his knees go weak and his heart race. "On your knees." Luke slid down tucking his legs under himself looking up at Ashton through his lashes. Ashton groaned blood rushing to his groin at the mental image of Luke on his knees spit and pre-come dripping down his chin throat flexing as he swallowed around him lips stretched around his girth. Popping open the button on his jeans he slid down the zipper watching as Luke's eyes followed his movements. Sliding down his boxers as well Luke's mouth watered seeing the tan flesh. "Open." Luke opened his mouth relaxing his throat. Ashton grabbed his blonde locks fucking his mouth. Luke swallowed around his mouthful doing his best to run his tongue over the shaft and head. Ashton groaned letting go of his hair letting Luke do it. Luke wrapped a hand around the base bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks. He ran the ball if his piercing along the slit making Ashton's eyes snap open as Luke finally let him feel the cool metal. Ashton groaned hips bucking into Luke's mouth. Luke sucked harder running the metal over his shaft and head. Hazel eyes looked down seeing pink lips stretched shiny with spit and precome chin dripping with both too. Blue eyes dark and cloudy with lust pink tinted cheeks and ruffled hair. The texture of his tongue the ball and the glove sent his nerves into a frenzy making him moan again hips jerking. Luke let go of the shaft shuffling forward and bobbing his head on the length. Pulling of a bit he ran his piercing over the head then sucking lightly. Ashton pulled him off his dick kissing him harshly. Sliding off the jacket he threw off Luke's shirt working his pants and shoes. When he was fully stripped Ashton took off his shoes and jeans pushing Luke on the bed. "Hands and knees." Ashton barked climbing up after him. Luke sat up on his hands and knees biting his lip as he felt Ashton moving behind him. He moaned brokenly when he felt Ashton's tongue lick over his entrance. Ashton flattened his tongue licking over the hole in long strokes before working the tip into his hole. Luke moaned head hanging low and hands fisting grey sheets. Ashton's hand reached around pumping his member while he tongue fucked his hole. Luke gasped eyes whiting out for a second not used to that much pleasure. Ashton let go of his member hands running over his legs and bum. He placed an open mouthed kiss at Luke's hole placing the pad of his thumb against the puckered entrance watching the tip dip inside tight heat. Moving his thumb he grabbed the lube working his tongue in one last time to gaze Luke before dripping lube straight onto Luke's hole then some on his fingers. Luke whines at the cold lube against his hot skin pushing his hips back wanting something filling him up. Ashton placed the pad of his middle finger to Luke's hole pushing his finger in. The blondes hips backed against his finger an impatient noise coming from Luke's throat. Ashton chuckled lining up a second finger and fucking him open with his fingers. Scissoring then open he watched as Luke's hole stretched then clenched around his fingers. He could't wait to get his cock inside him. Pushing in the third Luke cried out when Ashton hit his prospate. Ashton purposely avoided that spot finishing prepping Luke and rolling on a condom. He took a moment to nibble on Luke's inner thighs while thinking about what position he wanted. He grinned laying down then pulling Luke onto him so his back was against his chest. Luke moaned feeling Ashton's length slide against the puffy rim of his hole. He moved his hips sinking down on Ashton's thick member. When Ashton is fully encased inside Luke the blonde boy whines wanting to move his hips. Ashton's huge hands settled on his hips guiding him up then Luke slammed down as Ashton thrusted upwards causing his dick to hit that spot inside of him. Ashton groaned as he felt how tight Luke actually was easily man handling his small body all he wanted. He fucked Luke onto his cock making him moan and whimper as Ashton's cock hist all the right places making him feel more boneless. Luke turned his head panting into his neck sweat glistening on his brow a light sheen of sweat coating his body. Ashton's hand glides down to jerk Luke making him cry out hands tightening on the sheets eyes squeezing shut making little sparks of violet and orange dance across his eye lids. Warm heat started to pool in his belly he moaned turning his head more towards Ashton's ear. "Fuck please oh God harder." Ashton slammed his hips up into him harder making him jolt in Ashton's lap. Ashton moaned again biting at Luke's shoulder and neck. "I'm close." He growled into Luke's ear. "Me too." Luke moaned. Ashton bit down on his sweet spot making him tumble over the edge. He tightened around Ashton the blonde curly haired both groaning as he shot into the condom gripped tightly to Luke. Said boy enjoyed the bonless feeling pulling Ashton into a kiss helping him recover. Ashton ran his tongue along the piercing making Luke whimper into his mouth. Luke broke away getting off of Ashton. They stretched going out to change into regular clothes. Harry entered in as they were pulling on their shirts. "Very nice boys. Ash we will see you in a month Luke we will see you in two weeks. Luke nodded grabbing his bag and turning ready to leave Millie stopped him handing him a piece of paper with Raven and her own numbers. Luke smiled in thanks waving to everyone then leaving. Calm waved as he left the building.


	6. The Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found a house.

When Luke got home Niall ambushed him drawing him into a hug. Luke hugged him back eyebrows furrowed. When Niall pulled away he had tears in his eyes. Luke looked down at the shorter blonde.

"Ni why are you crying?"

"We found a house that's open and I didn't want to tell you."

"Why?"

"I'll miss you Luke!" 

"Ni I'm moving houses not states."

"I know but you don't know how much I was relying on you. When Zayn wasn't home yet from late nights we would cuddle on the.couch and eat ice cream. When Zayn and I fought you would take me to places I has never scene to make me smile until we made up. You could read us like a book and when we came home from a night out it took you one look at us and you could tell weather or not we would appreciate it if you went out or not. Just grabbed your keys a ready overnight bag and left to someone's house for the night. I'm so used to you being around Lukey."

"I know No it will be hard for me too. When I would get heart broken you would always sit there with a tray of brownies a tub of ice cream as cruise and tried to speak. When I cut for that brief time you madee stop and showed me what I had to live for right in front of me bit there is an upside to this." 

Niall looked up at Luke confusion dancing in his eyes. 

"Yeah and what's that?"

"Now you can store even more clothes in my house and when you and Zayn get in fights and you dread going home well I have a spot for you now."

Niall smiled a bit weakly not wanting Luke to leave.

"This time I'll have the brownies."

Niall dissolved into giggled clutching onto Luke for support. Zayn decided now would be a good time to come downstairs. Niall let go of Luke slinking back over to Zayn. The taller boy wrapped his arms around Niall pulling him close.

"So I finished my shoot with Ashton today." 

Niall perked up looking at Luke.

"Really?"

Luke nodded before explaining more.

"Yeah it was put up an hour ago I believe and I made a couple friends."

"Who are these friends and when do we meet them?"

"Millie Raven and Omega."

"They are girls correct?"

"Yeah. Raven and Omega are together."

Niall nodded looking like he was concentrating. He had his brow furrowed and he was featuring with his hands even though he wasn't talking.

"Did Raven have long green hair with purple tips? Tall kinda broad wears basketball shorts band tees."

"Um yes except the hair. That is fire engine red."

"Millie shorter with short curly hair wears jeans and fancy shirts.with usually black flats?"

"Yeah why?" 

"I know those two but I'm interested in seeing this third girl." 

Luke shook his head looking at Niall. How did this kid know like everybody? 

"So what about this house were crying to me about?"


	7. I've Seen You Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little blurb for Mikey <3

Michael sat at his desk staring in disbelief. Not only did he just witness the Calum Hood getting deep throated but he has seen Luke Hemmings naked. Ie pulled put his phone dialing Calum.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cal I here you and Ash.to get over here like ASAP."

Michael mumbled still not quite ready to wrap his head around Calum and Ashton ducking Luke. Granted they didn't know it was Luke but at the else time he didn't really think you could mistake Luke. Like at all.

"Mike's you still there?"

"Yeah I am. Please hurry."

Less than ten minutes later his two best friends were at his door. He dragged them inside to his room. They heard the Pierce the Veil thrilling through the speakers and knew he was upset.

"What's wrong Mikey?"

"You remember uh that crush I told you guys about right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I have now seen him naked."

"Good for you!" Calum whooped rigging in Ashton's lap.

"Slight problem." Michael said looking ay his fingers.

"What happened Mikey?" Ashton asked gently.

"Well it seems you two have also seen him naked."

Calum and Ashton paused thinking back. Realization dawned on their features as they remembered Luke. He fit Michael's description perfectly. Shorter than Michael blonde hair blue eyes kinda curvy really feminine. Screamed innocent at you.

"Shit Mikey. I didn't know that it was Luke."

"Yeah. We're really sorry Mikes."

"S'not your fault. I didn't really give you a name its just kinda shocking I suppose."

Calum and Ashton felt really guilty even though Michael was brushing it off and giving his friends smiles they didn't miss the volume go up a bit. Their silence was interrupted by a moving truck. They all crowded around the window ti see who was moving in. Michael's stomach dropped as he saw a pair of UGGS. hit the concrete and some work VANS along with a pair of black boots.

"That's Zayn Malik's car."

"Great." Michael spat bitterly.

"What's wrong?"

"Luke lives with those two. Its either they are all moving here or Niall made Zayn buy Luke a house and he's moving in. Either way I've seen my neighbor naked."

Calum and Ashton flinched at the way Michael spat the word naked. Third hearts dropped as Michael shut off his music. That couldn't be good. Michael left the room locking the bathroom door. Calum and Ashton panicked slightly. Michael started to play Black Veil Brides loud and clear. They flinched going over to the bathroom.

"Mikey?" Calum asked tentivley.

"Go." Was all they got for a response.

"Please just be careful."

Calum and Ashton left worry heavy on their minds. Michael sighed in relief as he felt cool sharp metal against his skin. He cut each of his arms three times. Sliding down against the wall he wondered why everything had to be such shIt with his life.

*FLASHBACK*

"You're worthless and I any you out. I don't care where the fuck you go boy just don't ever cone back here. You aren't worth shit and you will never amount to anything but a whore. I never want to your face again." His used to be father spat at him.

Michael scrambled up off of the floor of his bedroom grabbing his phone and dialing Calum.

"Cal. . .he kicked me out. I don't have any where'd to go. Please cone get me and my stuff."

"Don't worry Mikey well be there in 10 minutes."

Michael looked up at his father looming by the door.

"Can Calum and Ashton co.e get me and all my stuff please?" He cried Santo.g at least something familiar in his life.

"That's fine but that's it. Better start packing boy." He slammed the door to Michael's bedroom leaving him to pack.

Calum and Ashton finally pulled up getting his stiff and driving him with them. Michael looked back once more seeing his mother crying and the man he used to call his father glaring but Michael could see the crystal line of tears. 

*END OF FLASHBACK*

The red headed boy looked down gasping. He didn't realize that he cut more when he was lost in thought. Running water over the cuts he cleaned them all wrapping them in gauze before trying to stand. His head spun and his knees buckled. Sitting down on the toilet seat he focused on his breathing. 

*FLASHBACK*

"Mikey! Are you in the bathroom?" Calum's voice asked shockingly close._

Michael froze mid cut staring at the door.

"Yeah." He called back dropping the razor and washing away traces. In his panic he forgot to bandage his cuts just putting away the first aid kit and rushing trying to get to his room. Calum caught his wrist pulling him back. Michael helped in pain tanking his wrist away and continuing to his room. 

"MICHAEL GORDON CLIFFORD! Why is my hand covered in blood!" Calum shouted after Michael. 

The lilac haired boy clinched shsitting his door and sliding down against the door.

"Cal? Why is there blood on the ground and Mikey's door?" Ashton asked in a careful voice. 

"That's what I wanna know."

Ashton walked over knocking on the door softly. 

"Michael please open the door." 

Michael bit his lip leaning forward so Ashton could slip through the door. The curly haired boy sat in front of Michael silently holding out his wrist. Michael eyed the fades.white lines on the wrists.

"Look I don't know why or how but just know Cal and I are here for you. Don't be scared to tell us."

Michael nodded lifting his arm up and slowly peeling back the blood soaked fabric. Ashton missed standing and helping Michael up. They walked to the bathroom there Calum was washing his hands. He saw the cuts on Michael's arm wi.cunt but stepping aside to help Ashton wash them.

*FLASHBACK ENDED.*

Michael's thoughts were interrupted by the door bell. He walked to the front door seeing Luke.

"Hey um I saw Cal and Ash leaving and they said you lived here so I wanted to say hi."

"Uh yeah I do live hereand I'be seen you naked." Michael squeezed his eyes shut as he realized the second part slipped out.

Luke giggled looking up at Michael.

"Well that clears one question for me."

Michael looked confused.

"Look I would really Luke to talk and get to know you. Why don't you come on over to my house and help me unpack?"

"Sure." 

"Hey cheer up you might get to see me naked." Luke winked giggling again at Michael's blush.

"I'm only teasing."

"Good."

"Well maybe."

Luke walked over to his house leaving Michael to shake his head at the blonde. What was he getting himself into?


	8. I'll Blow You A Kiss As I Blow You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey and Luke kinda get a oil Crosby in his new house

Michael followed Luke over to his house walking inside. The house itself wasn't that bad. Painted eggshell white with a couple windows and a garage. The inside was packed with random boxes and stuff along with furniture.

"Nice house."

"Thanks. I'll be happier when its all unpacked."

Michael smiled unloading a box that said 'Plates,bowls,and silverware'. Setting them into the cupboards he couldn't help but wonder what would happen ie he was in a relationship with Luke. Would he quit being a porn star or would they both know he was just enjoying the pleasure but not the love like Calum and Ashton. He started on bowls and had all of the kitchen put together while Luke just sat on the counter.

"You know when you ask someone to help you in pack usually you are helping as wrim."

"Oh so that's how it works. I didn't know that. Well here c'mere and I'll reward you fir what you have done so far." Luke said wiggling his eyebrows.

Michael rolled his eyes fondly. Though he hadn't know Luke for long the two fit together like puzzle pieces. Standing in between Luke's legs the blonde pulled him forward kissing at his jaw moving to his chin up to his lips. Luke kissed him gently threading his fingers into dark hair opening when Michael swiped his tongue across his lips. The older boys tongue tangled with Luke's crowning as he felt the metal across his tongue.

"You will be the death of me Hemmings." Michael groaned head resting on Luke's shoulder.

"No don't die on me. Then I have no one to give blow jobs to."

"Fuck you."

"Want to?"

Michael raised a single brow in a no duh kinda way.

"Well we will get there but fir now hand jobs and blow jobs are acceptable payment for this."

"Yeah?" Luke breathed.

"Yeah. So I suggest I get to work." Michael dinner walkinginto the living room to unpack.

Luke stared after Michael not familiar with the butterflies in his being and the way he wanted to get lost in emerald eyes. Know every inch of skin weird late night thoughts favorite music everything AMD anything Michael wanted to tell him Luke wanted to know so badly. He doesn't know why but he feels happy with Michael. Safe. Could get used to the boy being in his house. Waking up to sleeping green eyes and bed head of all colors. Hair dye on his towels. Messes in his kitchen. Pizza boxes all over the place. Game cases carelessly thrown on the floor and controllers on the couches. Music blaring through his house. Luke sighed dreamily at the way that all the way that all seemed so right. 

"Luke?"

Luke's head snapped over to Michael blushing as if Michael had caught him in his thoughts.

"Uh yeah?"

"I got the living room and dining room all set up so now we have to move this party upstairs."

Luke nodded going upstairs. He flopped on his bed covering his face with a pillow. He couldn't believe he let himself be lost in his thoughts that long. What's wrong with him? Mikey sat by his bed wanting to reach out to him. This whole unpacking adventure felt so domestic. He could get used to it.

"Hey. Where's my reward for all this hard work?" Michael asked in a joking tone.

Luke sat up straddling Michael's hips and leaning in to kiss him. Trying his hands down Michael's sides he stopped at the button of his jeans. Popping the button he slid down so he was kneeling on the floor in front of Michael. Pulling out the length he looked seeing it was at lease two inches bigger than Cal. His eyes settled on the piercing through the head of Michael's cock. Wrapping his lips around the tip he trailed his piercing over the slit pumping the rest. The metal from his piercing clacked against Michael's making him groan. The metal moved as Luke pushed the tip of his tongue against the metal ball. Taking him down halfway he swallowed following his cheeks and bobbing his head. Slowly pulling off he grinned up at Michael before sucking him down to the base. Michael groaned hands moving up to fist in blonde locks holding his head where it was. He swallowed around him bobbing his head and running his tongue all over the shaft and head being careful of the piercing. Michael gasped when he slid his tongue along the slit again. He was already so close. Luke seemed to sense this and he increased his pace and suction making Michael cum into his mouth. He pulled off wiping his mouth and tucking Michael away.

"So pizza?"


	9. Do Your Wanna Have A Slumber Party In My Basement?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke asks if Michael wants to stay over. Will feelings come out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone who has been waiting for an update. My friend and I had some ideas and I am working on a new fic with Hoodie. So here you go.

Luke smiled as he woke up stretching and padding over to the shower. Turning on the water he stepped in sighing at the warm water soothing the sleep from his muscles. Washing his hair and scrubbing his body he smiled as he smelled Warm Vanilla Sugar. Rinsing off he decided to enjoy the water for a bit before getting out. Drying off he walked over to his closet grabbing a black under shirt and a green flannel. Sliding on his skinny jeans he slipped on his shoes grabbing his phone and keys. Walking down stairs he decided he would make chocolate full pancakes for breakfast. Just as he eased the first few Ashton and Calum stumbled through the door.

"Oh I love chocolate."

Luke smiled gesturing to the plate with four pancakes stacked neatly. Calum and Ashton smiled gratefully at Luke sitting down and eating. Luke continued to make pancakes and his door opened. They heard a shout of 'I smell chocolate!' The three boys laughed as Michael came in hair messy clothes crooked. He sat down too devoured two pancakes quickly.

"So I see you have been starved half to death." Luke chuckled.

"Yeah yeah whatever Hemmings."

Luke smiled getting his own pancakes. They sat making idle conversation until a loud meow was heard. A little ball of fluff came flying out of one of the spare rooms scrambling up Luke's chest and clinging to his flannel. The small kitten looked up with big grey eyes puzzling.into Luke's chest. The kitten let go scrambling over to Michael. The red head picked up the balk of fluff that was purring like crazy. Michael cooed at the little ball of fluff holding it close.

"Lucas when did you get a kitten?"

"Well I was hoping to surprise you with it later on today but surprise ruined."

"Its so cute. Oh my God."

Michael fangirled over the little ball of fluff carrying it to the living room. Laying down he watched as the kitten crawled up onto the couch then launched itself onto his tummy. Michael pretened to die causing the kitten to mew rubbing its head against his chin. Michael smiled petting the kitten. Said kitten curled up on his chest sleeping. Luke Cal and Ash came out awwing at the sleeping kitten and the Michael who was on his phone.

"So the kitten likes you then?"

"Yeah."

Luke smiled sitting down next to Michael moving the his.head into his lap so he could play with his hair. Calum and Ashton squealed to each other looking at the two. Luke started to scratch his nails lightly against Michael's scalp making hum set down his phone eyes slipping shut. Luke smiled carding his fingers through the hair then scratching at the scalp. Michael hummed causing the kitten to wake up. Big grey eyes looked up at Luke seeing him making Michael happy. Sitting up he walked over to Luke air sailing at him. Luke chuckled letting go of Michael's hair.

"Looks like a certain kitten is territorial." Calum giggled from his spot on Ashton's lap.

"No kidding."

"Kitten you are going to have to share."

If cats could pout this kitten would. 

"Awe don't be sad I'm sure Luke will let me stay the night."

"Yeah that's fine."

Michael smiled picking up the kitten and setting it down. He got up dusting himself off as did Luke. 

"See you tonite."

"Yeah. Bye."

Michael smiled as Luke kissed him quickly. He left leaving a mopy kitty behind him.

"So are you two together?"

"No."

"Pity."


	10. Helmet Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long and this will be a quick update but you may have to wait for awhile. Sorry again :/ Very short chapter kinda uneventful but I have a limit on my phone. so sorry. this is part one of this chapter part two will be up soon.

Luke glanced down seeing a new text.

From: Punk Rock Sex God:

Hey be over in a few mins xx

To: Punk Rock Sex God

Hurry. I wanna see you and Darius misses you. xo

Michael smiled at the text shoving his clothes into his bag. Grabbing his keys and wallet he walked outside. Quickly walking down the path Luke opened his door leaning against the door frame. Michael really wished he hadn't worn skinny jeans. Luke was in black and blue zebra striped skinny jeans a black studded belt around him with a blue one not through the loops hanging diagonally with a tight black Nirvana shirt hugging his curves with a white half cut jacket. Black VANs and a couple necklaces. His blue eyes popped out with the black and blue. His hair was perfectly quiffed and he pulled off the look so well. He walked up the steps pulling Luke close by his belt loops. Skimming his fingers under the fabric brushing his thumbs over the hip bones. He leaned down kissing the blonde. Luke stretched up on his tip toes wrapping his arms around Michael's shoulders. The red head smiled pulling him closer. They broke apart Luke smiling and resting his forehead against Michael's. The blonde bit his lip pulling away and looking up at Michael.

"So I want to go shopping."

"Then let's go."

Luke smiled but drug Michael into the house first. The red head set his bag down on the couch picking up Darius. The kitten purred loudly rubbing against him. Luke took this time to look over Michael. His red hair was spiky in the back his fringe swept to the side. His green eyes were slightly lined in black. His red lips were slightly swollen after they kissed. He wore a All Time Low shirt with a jacket that had black sleeves and a light blue denim looking part. His eyes traveled lower seeing black skinny jeans and boots. He was really tall and had a broad frame. Michael held the kitten close smiling cutley. 

"Are you ready?" Luke questioned.

"You are the one who pulled me in. I was ready when I showed up." Michael pointed out.

"Whatever Mr.Punkrock. Put Darius down and let's go."

Michael put the sleepy tired looking kitten down. He curled up tucking his nose under his tail.

"While we are out we need to get more c-a-t-n-i-p." Luke giggled spelling out the last word.

Michael nodded lacing their fingers together. Luke pulled him outside.

"My car or your. . . transportation."

"Depends on how much you are gonna shop for."

"Why?" 

"I have a motorcycle." 

Luke nodded gesturing Michael to lead the way. The red head grinned tugging him over to the garage attatched to the side of his house. Untangling their fingers he opened the door with his keys then pressed the button to open the garage. There were two sleek looking motorcyles sitting there. Luke raised a brow.

"We can ride together or separate."

"Well I know how to and I can but I would prefer to ride with you."

The red head nodded guiding the red bike out of the garage. It had swirling sharp black designs around it. On the sides towards the back were two black boxes that looked like cases. 

"Helmet?" Michael asked holding out one.

"I don't want helmet hair Mikey."

"Hmmm tough decision. Helmet hair or saftey."

"Fine give me it."

Michael smiled triumphantly handing it to Luke. The blonde put it on wincing as his hair was crushed under the weight of the helmet. Michael hopped on the bike patting the space behind him.

"Hop on Princess."

Luke rolled his eyes but straddled the seat scooting forward and wrapping his arms around Michael. The older Aussie smiled kicking off and starting down the road. Michael couldn't help but grin as people stared at them. His bike roaring down the street Luke looking like a girl behind him. They stopped at a red light both turning as a car horn honked at them. Luke waved at Niall and Zayn. There was another person in the back with Short black hair and crazy grey eyes. He had nice tan skin and plump full red lips. He waved at Luke black finger nails waving in the air. Michael felt jealousy flare up into him and he watched the light. He felt Luke wrap his arms back around him. He took off as soon as the light was green. Luke let out a startled yelp as they flew down the road. He made the turn pulling into the mall parking lot. They put the helmets in the cases and Luke fixed his hair in Michael's tiny mirror.

"Really? You couldn't wait until we got inside?"

"No way." 

He stood back up and they heard Niall squealing. The blonde came running over with Zayn in tow and the black haired boy following shortly behind. Michael wasn't sure why but he really didn't like this guy. And it wasn't just the "All Time Blow" shirt. The black haired boy smirked over at Michael looking directly at him before wrapping Luke in a big hug that the blonde returned. They went inside disappearing into the crowd. Going off into the brach of the mall with the stores that sold hats and band stuff. Luke pulled Michael into hot topic Niall Zayn and the other guy (oops better give him a name.) staying outside. Luke grabbed various band t-shirts and a couple hoodies. He grabbed like ten pairs of the same skinny jeans. Michael chuckled as Luke moved to the belts. He only grabbed four of those. "Why only four?" "I have the rest." Luke said simply. Ok so apparently owning a wall full of belts was no big deal. Luke smiled purchasing and Michael really tried not to look at Luke like you can just drop that much money. The blonde kissed him gently silently telling him they would talk later. They (Michael) grabbed overything walking back out to. Niall raised a brow at Luke making him blush. "So what store now, Jason." Oh so Jason was his name. The black haired boy shrugged. Niall rolled his eyes dragging them through various stores. Michael was about ready to yell at someone by the time they were done. Luke ushered him outside helping him put everything in the cases. The rode (off into the sunset) to the pet store grabbing catnip and food for Darius. Finally arriving at Luke's house the blonde collapsed on the couch and Michael put his bags on the chair before flopping onto Luke. "Dinner?" Michael asked hopefully. "Pizza." Michael grinned placing an online order. They waited for the pizza just laying on each other. "So how can you drop like a thousand dollars at Hot Topic?" "It was like 200 thank you and because i did have like an actual job and i saved up a lot of money." Michael was about to ask about Jason when the door bell rang. He jumped up grabbing his wallet. He opened the door taking the boxes. Luke came up taking the boxes. Michael paid the exact amount. "Where's my tip?" "With the doctors." (please tell me if u got that) With that he slammed the door closed walking back. Luke was laid back eating a slice. "What did he want?" "He asked where his tip was so I told him with the doctors." Luke chocked on his pizza staring at Michael with wide eyes. "You didn't." "Oh but I did." Luke shook his head at Michael. The red head waggled his eye brows at him. Luke rolled his eyes. They ate pizza in silence settling down to watch movies. They fell asleep half way through UP. When Luke woke up Michael was asleep. He looked at the red head smiling softly. His eyes traveled down to Michael's arm. There were faded white lines across his wrist moving up to his arms. The lines near his elbows were red and slightly puffed up. Luke gasped quietly but not quiet enough. Michael jerked away clutching his arm. "What the hell Luke?" "I'm sorry I just saw the lines and was curious." "That's like raping me in my sleep." "It is not Michael. Please tell me why." "No." "I only want to help." "Help me by letting it go." "I can't just let it go Michael. Please trust me-" "What if I dont /want/ to trust you?" Luke recoiled quickly sliding off of Michael. "Then you don't have to." Michael didn't understand why that hurt Luke so much. He didn't want to trust Luke with this information because he was weak and pathetic. He watched Luke disappear and it dawned on him. Luke thought he meant it as in I don't trust /you/. Not I don't trust you to not be burdened with /my/ pathetic pain. He sighed standing off of the couch. He opened the door to Luke's room walking inside. Peeling back the covers he laid down in the middle pulling the blonde close. "I'm sorry Luke." "It's ok Mikey. I'm sorry too." Luke propped himself up on his elbow looking down at the red head. They both leaned in kissing each other gently. Michael moved the blonde so he was underneath him. "You know I think I might love you Clifford." "The feeling is mutual Hemmings." He leaned down kissing Luke again. "I'm not looking forward to talking off two belts." "Mood Kill." "You love me." "So it seems." "Now who's killing the mood?" "Can't kill whats already dead." "Killed it." Luke pulled the red head down onto himself. "Just shut up and fuck me." "Top of my list." "D-o-n-e Clifford." Michael grinned kissing him. Luke was about to protest when Michael palmed his clothed dick making him moan. "Now we are getting somewhere." "Shut up. Less talking and clothing now." Luke shoved off Michael's jacket his shoulders stripping out of his shirt. Michael un did Luke's belts sliding off his jeans while the blonde removed his shirt. They were finally naked after peeling off Michael's jeans. "Perfect." "Stop Talking." 


	11. Piercing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to have feels so proceed with caution. I think this one is gonna be ending here soon pals :/

Luke's eyes fluttered open as the sun light came through the tightly shut curtains. Rolling over he felt Michael's grip around his waist tighten. The red head pulled him back against his chest nuzzling into the back of his neck. He shivered smiling softy. Michael mumbled something unintelligible so Luke turned around looking at the red head.

 

"What?" Luke asked with a laugh.

 

"Do we have to talk about it?" Michael whined rolling over to face Luke giving him puppy eyes.

 

"Yes we do. It's concerning and if you plan on being my boyfriend then you have to learn to talk to me."

 

"Boyfriend?"

 

"Well duh. I didn't think of you as a casual fuck. Did you?" Luke asked Michael looking at burning green irises.

 

He really didn't think he could have Michael as only a casual fuck. He needed Michael around to hold him when he was sad and calm him when he was angry. Late night cuddles movie marathons video game releases and stupid coupley stuff they could do together. Luke realized he _needed_ Michael. Like a lot. He looked over at the red head smiling softly. Slowly leaning in he kissed him gently threading his fingers into red dyed hair. Michael pulled him close swiping his tongue along the seam of Luke's lips. The blonde parted his lips sucking on the red heads tongue savoring the hum of approval pressing is body against Michael's. Michael slid a hand down to grip his hip running his tongue along the blondes needing to feel him against his skin. Luke wrapped his arms around Michael's neck grinding his hips in slow circles moaning in between kisses fingers gripping red hair between his fingers. Michael pressed kisses at Luke's jaw slicking his fingers rolling the blonde onto his back. Luke moaned as their lengths rubbed against each other breathing becoming less steady as Michael started to work him open with his fingers curling them to brush against his prostate. Michael kissed and bit at pale skin as he writhes moaning and gaping out curses running his hands over Michael's toned back and up his arms just needing to feel him. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss as Luke rolled his hips down onto the fingers. "Mikey please. . ." Luke let the rest die out in a moan as Michael rubbed his fingers over his spot. "Tell me what you want" "Want you to fuck me Mikey." Michael smiled down at him slotting their lips together in a kiss and removing his fingers. Luke bit his lip in anticipation looking up at the red head breath catching as the head of Michael's cock slowly pushed past his rim. He moaned loudly sliding his arms around Michael's back turning his head to the side as Michael kissed his neck and jaw sliding into Luke's tight heat. He slowly circled his hips just letting Luke feel him. The blonde breathed heavily throwing his head back and moaning. Michael slowly pulled out thrusting back into the blonde making him writhe a whimper escaping his throat. The piercing in him just felt so good stretching him apart just a little bit more. The metal balls pressed perfectly into his prostate stimulating him in a way he hadn't felt before. He had sex with other guys and they were great but with Mikey the sex was amazing. Michael set a brutal pace fucking into the blonde below him making him gasp and moan finger nails dragging down his back teeth sinking into his bottom lip darkening and making the flesh swell. He released his lip to slot them with plump red ones moaning into his mouth breathing becoming ragged as Michael lifted one of his legs onto his shoulder going even deeper into the blonde. Luke moaned wrapping a hand around himself fucking his fist as Michael pounded into him. They heard the chime of Luke's phone on the bedside table looking over Harry Styles flash across the screen. Luke bit his lip looking over at Michael. "Answer it." Luke's eyes widened as he looked at Michael. This was his boss he was talking about here. He could be fired or . . . he could try to trick him and Luke nodded hastily feeling arousal course through his body. Taking a deep breath and nodding to Michael he answered the call. Harry's slow accent dripped through the speaker. Michael resumed his pace wrapping his hand around Luke's member. The blonde bit his lip to hold In the moan head swimming as he tried to listen to Harry. His boss was asking about the boy he had been running around with. "His name is Michael Clifford." Luke gritted out as he was continuously fucked into. Michael's pace faltered slightly as he heard his name slip from Luke's mouth. Luke listened as Harry talked about an idea to Luke. He mad noises of confirmation clenching his free fist into the sheets. He said bye to Harry hanging up and throwing the phone to the side as Michael fucked him fast and hard. He cried out as he came clenching around Michael. Michael groaned one last thrust of his hips snapping into Luke filling the blonde boy up. "So what was that about?" he asked in between pants. "How would you feel about a foursome for my job?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could tell me what you think and if I should continue that would be fabulous.


	12. Foursome?

Michael was nervous as he walked to the building with Luke. Sure he was having sex with his boyfriend and his two best friends but still it was on _camera._ People will be _getting off_ to seeing him naked with his friends and his _boyfriend_. He walked in with Luke and was surprised there wasn't some sort of porn shoot going on right before his eyes. Luke noticed him looking at everything.

 

"Mikey we will have time for that later. We are running late."

 

Michael rolled his eyes at Luke as the blonde grabbed his hand lacing their fingers together and tugging him along. They walked until Luke found a door that said 'The Couples Go For It'. Luke rolled his eyes opening the door. Ashton and Calum were talking together on the other side of the room. Luke walked over with Michael. The other couples eyes looked down at their intertwined fingers a small smile gracing their lips.

 

"So Lucas you're back and you brought company."

 

"Yeah well only though it fair I mean you both got me and I had no one. Got somebody." Luke held up their hands before Michael broke them apart to wrap his arms around the blonde.

 

"I would tell you don't fuck my boyfriend but you beat me to the punch." Michael joked making then all chuckle, well Ashton giggled but no one has to know.

 

Harry came over this time no script in hand.

 

"Ok boys truth or dare video we thought you could handle it there have been some requests so hope you have some stamina." Harry stated producing a small piece of paper out of his pocket.

 

**Requests for Foursome**

_\- double penetration_

_\- rimming_

_\- double penetration while sucking third party_

_\- double ended dildo_

_\- dress up (school girl, teacher, police officer,)_

 

The boys eyes widened reading the list, they had to do all of that?

 

"So when do we start?"

 

Everyone's heads snapped to Luke, he blushed under the gazes of his friends and Harry.

 

"What? I wanna start. I call this one," he sais his finger landing on the **_double penetration while sucking third party._**

 

Michael groaned as arousal started to bloom through him. Calum and Ashton's eyes darkened a shade as they looked at the print. Harry ushered them onto a set that was a living room set up. There was a couch a chair with a coffee table positioned between them. There was carpet and two bean bag chairs Luke looked at the room deciding he wanted to be on a bean bag. They all settled down and waited for the call. "Action." Calum leaned back looking over at the three boys.

 

"So let's play Truth or Dare." The other three nodded looking at each other before agreeing.

 

"I'm first." Ashton announced.

 

"Ok go." Calum said looking at the curly haired boy.

 

"Lucas Truth or Dare.?"

 

"Truth."

 

"Pussy." Michael mumbled.

 

Luke rolled his eyes looking at Ashton.The honey haired boy looked like he was thinking for a moment a devilish gleam entering his eyes. He focused on Luke a smirk gracing his lips.

 

"If you had to chose between dressing up as a Police Officer, Teacher, or a School Girl which would you pick?" Luke bit his lip looking at him.

 

He mulled over the options in his head, he finally picked one looking at Ashton. "Police Officer." Their eyes widened looking at the blonde.

 

"My turn. Calum Truth or Dare?"

 

"Dare." Luke smiled looking at the three boys.

 

"I dare you to kiss someone you want to fuck." Calum nodded at Luke slowly crawling over to Michael.

 

He smiled at the red head straddling him and leaning down and kissing him. Michael's hands rested on the Kiwi boys hips as he pulled him closer. Calum groaned into Michael's mouth hands sliding up Michael's arms to his shoulders, his tongue swiping over the plump red lips. Michael opened his mouth sucking on the Kiwi boy's tongue while sliding his hands into tight jean pockets. Calum gasped fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Michael's neck pressing his body against the red head's a small moan slipping through his lips. Luke cleared his throat looking at the two with an eye brow at the two. They separated Michael smirking at the blushing boy. Calum scrambled back over to his spot next to Ashton avoiding the smirk the curly haired boy was throwing at him. Calum cleared his throat looking at the wall.

 

"So Ashton Truth or Dare?"

 

"Truth." Calum thought for a moment before turning to the older boy..

 

"Would you like to fuck Michael?"

 

"Yes I would." Ashton smiled over at the red head who gave him a wink in return.

 

"Alright michael. Truth. Or. Dare?"

 

"Dare."

 

"I dare you to dress up as a Police Officer for us."

 

"With what?"

 

"Hang on." Ashton got up going over to the space where there was a closet.

 

He grabbed a police officer out fit with 'Sex Police' on the back in gold glitter letters. Michael blushed slightly looking at the out fit. standing up he grabbed it out of Ashton's hands and going to the side of the set into a 'bathroom'. Changing into the out fit he came back out getting some whistles from the boys. He adjusted the cap winking at the boys. He walked over standing with his hands on his belt which held hand cuffs, lube, and a police nightstick which was a double ended dildo.

 

"So boys I heard there was a disturbance here. This true?" he asked cocky smile on his lips.

 

Calum and Luke looked at each other smirking before crawling over to the red head. He watched them curious as to what they were going to do.

 

"Officer there has been a disturbance." Calum pouted up at Mikey.

 

"What seems to be the problem boys?" he asked adjusting his belt swiping his tongue over his lips. (could you really blame him I mean they were _crawling_ on the floor towards him while Ashton sat back like the _sexy_ motherfucker he is)

 

"You see officer we have a little bit of problem that we need to get rid of." Luke pouted up at him both boys getting close to the red heads dick which was swelling looking at the other three.

 

"I think I can help and I could use a little help from that man over there." Michael said nodding to Ashton.

 

The eldest of the group rose from his spot walking over to the other three. Michael handed him a bottle of lube then picked out the double ended dildo out of his belt. Calum and Luke's eyes darkened and their faces flushed as they realized where Mikey was going with this.

 

"You prepare the pretty blonde while I prepare this attractive brunette." Michael ordered kneeling down to Calum's level.

 

"On your back babe." He purred at him watching as Calum laid back

 

Ashton laid Luke down kissing the blonde deeply, running his hands up his sides slotting a leg in between his dragging his body closer. He groaned as he felt Luke's piercing glide across his tongue being careful not to clack the metal into his teeth. The curly haired boy sucked on his tongue setting the bottle of lube to the side and sliding up the blondes shirt breaking away to lift it. Luke didn't make a move to remove Ashton's shirt instead fingers wandering down his own body while staring lustfully into Ashton's eyes popping the button on his jeans. Ashton slid his hands up the lengthy legs gently wrapping his fingers around Luke's wrists pinning them above his head. Sliding down the blonde's zipper he let go of Luke's wrists sliding the jeans down and discarding them. Luke laid beneath him in skin tight red boxers. Ashton could see the out line of the his cock through the material. Michael worked Calum's shirt off kissing at the tan skin mouthing at the collar bones and biting at his nipples.

Calum arched up into Michaels body moaning softly as his mouth tracked over his skin making it turn to fire. Michael slowly worked down the body in front of him eyes flicking over to Luke as the blonde let out a moan. Luke was laid out on the floor Ashton sucking at his sweet spot while grinding his hips into Luke's. Peeling off his boxers he pumped the hot flesh in his hand his tongue peeking out to lap at the head flicking over his slit and swirling around the tip. Calum moaned hands gripping uselessly at the carpet. Michael smiled sucking him down half way hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head at a fast pace. Calum's jaw dropped open in a moan eyes squeezing shut. Michael slowly moved down farther and farther down his shaft swallowing around him, bobbing his head. Long strings of curses and moans left Calum's mouth as Michael held his hips down skillful mouth working over his flesh. A high pitched whine made it's way out of his throat as he writhed trying to buck his hips into warm heat.

Luke writhed as Ashton spread his legs apart settling properly in between them pumping his hard cock licking his lips as he looked at it. Wrapping his lips around the tip he sucked gently swirling his tongue around the head one hand wrapped around the base as he drove Luke crazy with his teasing ways. Sucking him down he bobbed his head hollowing his cheeks, swiping his tongue along the blue veins savoring the salty taste and the heavy weight it left on his tongue. Luke gasped trying to keep his hips still head thrashing from side to side with the effort. Ashton's smirked around his mouthful fingers dancing over pale skin. Pulling off he slowly pumped Luke while looking into the blue eyes. Luke gave him a pleading look hoping Ashton understood his desperation to have _something_ filling him up. He squirted the lube onto his fingers one sucked digit circling the puckered entrance mouth traveling lower to join his fingers pumping into the blonde boy.

Calum moaned as Michael pumped his fingers into the Kiwi boy watching him writhe and buck down onto the probing digits. A high pitched whine left his throat fingers clawing at the carpet then dancing up to his hair to pulll and tug at the strands his Police Officer cap starting to get crooked ready to fall off the abused black hair. The red head lined up a third finger a little gowl escaping his lips as he watched Calum writhe on his figngers little gasps and moans leaving his plump lips eyes blown wide and the brown almost swallowed in the black lust dialated pupils. Michael groaned fucking the digits into Calum's body faster fingers running over his spot eyes rolling back as pleasure washed over his his hard cock giving a twitch against his stomach. Michael wrapped a loose hand around the member pumping the hot flesh in his hands adding to the pleasure consuming the boy underneath him. Both of them snapped thier heads over to Luke and Ashton when they heard Luke growl at Ashton.

"I think they are ready. What about you?" Michael asked looking over at Ashton who had three fingers buried knuckle deep in the blonde boy.

Ashton nodded in agreement looking down at the blonde. Luke had started to fuck himself down onto Ashton's fingers satisfyed moans leaving him. His eyes remained trained on the double ened dildo in Michael's belt keen on the movements of the red head swallowing thickly as long pale fingers grasped the dildo removing it from his belt. Both boys let out dsperate whimper watching the object be set on the floor fingers removed from the boys.

"We need you boys to lay across from each other so you can play with your toy ok?" Michael cooed at them.

They scrambled to obey, both boys laying on thier backs lust riddled eyes landing on the other. Michael and Ashton watched the two eye each other hungrily. Michael cirled the tip of the end against Luke's hole every so often dipping the tip of the toy in. Luke's head fell back hips rotating into Michael's teasing movements. The red head finally started to push the toy into Luke's waiting body the other boys let out a groan as Luke's low drawn out moan filled the room. Luke smacked Michael's hand away wrapping his fist around the toy pumping it into his body getting a feel for the movements. Calum let out a whine wiggling his hips on the carpet. They stopped turning to the writhing Kiwi boy. Luke held the toy still urging him to join the blonde in pleasure. As Calum worked his body onto the toy Luke moaned said toy pressing into his prostate perfectly every time Calum shifted the toy brushing that spot. It wasn't Michael's piercing but it still felt fucking good. They slowly rotated thier hips stimulating themeselves while stimulating the other boy.Luke rolled his hips down pushing the toy into Calum making him cry out. They slowly started to work out a rhythm high pitched moans and breathy gasps escaping them. Michael felt his cock jump as he watched the two boys fuck themselves on this toy. He looked over seeing Ashton stroking his cock slowly eyes trained on the dildo and the two boys. Michael stopped the two boys on the dildo helping them remove the toy. Confusion cleared some of the lust in the boys eyes as Michael placed the dildo over to the side. He looked over at Ashton seeing the other boys desperation to fuck one of the boys.

"Well boys you can't be taking all the pleasure now can you?" Michael purred the statement phrased as a question but the look telling the two it was more of a demand.

"Cal why don't you ride me?" Michael asked looking at the Kiwi boy.

Calum nodded eagerly as Luke crawled over to the eldest boy batting his eye lashes rising up on his knees to look at him fingers dancing up his chest wandering into curly hair pulling him into a kiss guiding his hands to his body moaning quietly into Ashton's mouth sucking on his tongue. Michael sat back onto the couch Calum slowly moving up his body moving his pants out of the way and mouthing at the boxers. Michael groaned at the friction on his cock as Calum moved his mouth over the material. The Kiwi boy slid his boxers down eyes widening a fraction and movements faltering for a minute before he let out a filthy moan wrapping his lips around the tips sucking eagerly tongue playing with the metal sucking and bobbing his head. Michael's head tipped back as he let out a moan hands coming to tangle in black hair. He guided Calum's head down his cock rotating his hips up into the wet heat eyes closing in pleasure. Calum bobbed his head tounge dancing over the head and shaft swallowing around the length. Michael held onto his head rocking his hips into the dark haired boys mouth.

Ashton pressed Luke into the ground fucking into him at a fast pace making the blonde rake his nails down his back tight insides clenching around his cock moans tumbling from his lips as he felt the tip of Ashton's cock hitting his prostate.The blonde boy mewled as he felt a hand around his cock pumping in time with the brutal pace Ashton set. The curly haired boy slowed the pace steadily griding his hips just letting Luke feel him inside of him savoring the feeling. Luke groaned fingers gripping curly hair Ashton slotting their lips together in a messy kiss. Tounges slid against each other as they kissed moans and sighs adding to the noise in the air. Ashton's hips picked up speed fucking into the blonde boy below him Luke gasped eyes squeezing shut fingers tightening in his hair.

Calum moaned as he rode Michael the piercing hitting places he didn't feeel before making him moan. Michael's hands were on his hips guiding the movements of the Kiwi boy. He bounced on Michael's cock movements becoming quicker As pleasure became more intense. He looked at Michael seeing his head thrown back hands guiding the Kiwi boy on his cock groaning as the tight insides clenched around him. Calum whined leaning down and pulling him into a kiss letting Michael dominate the heated kiss. He whined as he felt heat already start to pool in his stomach riding Michael faster. The red headed boy sucked on his neck holding off his orgasm until Calum came. The Kiwi boy let out a loud moan as he came all over Michael's chest panting heavily through his orgasm.

Ashton groaned as Luke tighted around him cumming deep inside the blonde boy. Luke moaned as he came body arching up under the older Aussies touch. Ashton groaned pulling out of Luke watching his spent body savor the post orgasm haze. Michael helped Calum off of his dick letting the pleasured boy come down from his high. They kneeled down switching boys tongues touching the sensitive rim. Luke's eyes snapped open body arching up as Michael held his hips tongue darting in and out of his hole. He groaned hands coming to grip his red hair keeping him there as he moaned pleasure igniting his veins. His hips bucked down grinding his hips against Michael's tongue a gasp escaping his lips eyes squeezing shut. Michael's tongue darted in and out of Luke's slightly stretched hole groaning as he tasted Luke and Ashton on his tongue pulling the blondes hips closer making him whine.

"Please Mikey I need more." Luke moaned fingers tightening in his hair. Michael pulled back looking up into his lust darkened blue eyes.Luke gave him a desperate whimper looking into green eyes.

"We will get there baby." He purred at the blonde smirking.

Calum let out a frustrated moan as Ashton teased him yet again tongue circling the entrance only the tip dipping in. He nipped at the rim cum dripping out of his hole. Ashton smiled finally moving in closer to tease further.

"Ash baby please. " he groaned head rolling to the side breath coming in short gasps.

They backed off the boys getting ready for the next part. They worked off their clothes Ashton's eyes looking at the piercing. Michael hid his smirk gesturing to Luke.

"You ready baby?" He purred at him eyes traveling ove the blondes skin. His skin was flushed and he was breathing heavily eyes glazed over trained on his naked boyfriend. He nodded pink tongue darting out to lick over his pink lips. Michael nodded looking at the other two.

"Luke is going to ride me then Ashton is gonna slide in next to me while Luke sucks Calum's dick." Michael ordered.

He received moans in response. He smiled as he laid on the ground beckoning the blonde over curling his hand around the younger boys hip. Luke slowly sank down on his cock groaning as the piercing stretched his hole over sensitive walks clamping around Michael's cock. He mewled when he was fully seated on Michael's cock hands pinching his own nipples. The other three watched him for a moment before Calum pumped his cock moving in front of Luke tapping his cock head against his lips smearing the pre come over his lips. The tip of Luke's tongue dipped out licking the pre come from his lips. Calum groaned fingers threading into his hair tugging the blonde onto his dick. Luke dropped his jaw working his hips back against Michael's cock and Ashton's fingers as he started to suck Calum's cock. The kiwi groaned hips sliding forward using the blondes mouth to his advantage. He just about came down Luke's throat when the blonde let out a long ragged moan as Ashton's cock slid in next to Michael's both boys fucking into Luke.

Michael thinks this is by far one of the hottest things he had ever seen in his life. He groaned as the tip of Ashton's cock moved his piercing in turn making Luke cry out as his prostate was stimulated. He wrapped his lips around the tip of Calum's hard member slowly taking him down his throat, hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head making the kiwi boy groan. His orgasm tugged at the base of his spine making him pull out of Luke's mouth pumping his dick at a fast pace groaning as Luke opened his mouth closing his eyes. Calum moaned as his cum hit Luke's face making the blonde just look so pretty. As Calum backed off Michael pulled Luke down to his chest, while Ashton braced a hand on the middle of his back. They started a rhythm of one pulling out while the other boy thrusted into the blonde. They groaned at the tightness of the blonde boy and feeling the other boys cock sliding against his. Luke whined as Michael started to suck at his neck Ashton kissing at his back both boys mourning filthy things into his ears making his head turn to mush. He felt warmth start to pool in his stomach as the two boys started to have thier hands roam over his body. He moaned sliding his arms around Michael's neck whispering in his ear.

"God I'm so fucking close baby." He moan-whispered nipping at his ear lobe. Michael grunted nodding his head a silent agreement as Luke sucked at the spot behind his ear bringing him closer to the edge.

Ashton sped up the rhythm his body tensing against Luke's letting them know he was close too. Luke experimentally clenched around the two boys earring groans of approval. He moved his hips while clenching around the moaning as he felt a hand wrapped around his dick. Calum pumped Luke's dick while pulling him into a kiss. Luke moaned into his mouth as he came into Calum's fist inside getting impossibly tight around the other two. They groaned cumming into the blonde, hard. The three boys rode out thier highs gasping and panting into each other's skin. Ashton was the first to pull out of Luke. Luke whined clutching onto Michael's shoulders. Michael gently moved them so Luke was on his back slowly pulling out. They heard a brief call of cut and they just laid there on the floor. Harry came out of the booth nodding his approval.

"Well done boys. Feel free to just lay here as long as you need." He said taking in thier fucked out state.

They all nodded slowly getting cleaned up and dressed. Michael wrapped his arms around an exhausted Luke who gratefully leaned into him.

"So you guys wanna do this without the cameras some time?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the end. . . Or is it?


	13. idea

Hey guys so this isn't a new chapter this is more of a heads up. I love this story but I hate it at the same time. I'm going to rewrite it. So this will meaN longer chapters more descritption and new stuff. This includes sex scenes. So yeah.


	14. AUTHORS NOTE

Okay anyone who is reading this. I didn't like the way I set it up it just seemed very unrealistic so I'm taking a new approach and rewriting. This will still be up here for all you lovley people whom want to read it but the other one will be worked on. :))) thank you for your time.


End file.
